


Bittersweet:

by Phantom_Timelord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, But so is papyrus, Coffee can be dangerous, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gabester is a nerd..., Implied/Referenced Character Death, Innocent Reader, It's all bittersweet, Mild Gore, Multi, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Okay... more like Reader is too sweet for her own good, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Paps needs to learn how to socialise, Papy is slight workaholic, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Papyrus has a problem, Papyrus's pov, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sassy Reader, Seriously innocent reader...., Slight fontcest, Slow Burn, Underswap Muffet, Underswap Papyrus, Undertale Genocide Route, coffee with honey, papyrus is an ass, sweet reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Timelord/pseuds/Phantom_Timelord
Summary: Papyrus is just trying to get through his day in the human world. He's lost about everything he could possibly lose, and the only thing keeping him going are the memories of his brother. Humans gave mercy after finding out what occurred underground, and monsters don't have to suffer as they once did. Papyrus is just going to have to get use to things, well... until he ran into her.Literally.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is the first fanfic I've written in a long time. I'm not counting Toxic Determination, as I'm mainly just helping Celtic with editing and storylines. Lol
> 
> So yeah First fanfic I've written in close to ten years. Oh boy, um... I'm really excited about this tibia honest here. I really wanted a post-genocide swap!PapyrusXReader story, and after awhile I told myself “screw it. Imma do it myself.”
> 
> So reader isn't showing up until either chapter 3 or the end of chapter 2... Still working on chapter 2, lol but I have it planned out. Probably finish that today and get it hopefully posted on Thursday. I don't really have a schedule planned out. It's really just when I feel it's done, and has been looked over by my own editors. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think about it in the comments below. Please, I welcome constructive criticism, I want to improve for all of you and myself. 
> 
> Okay I've talked to long, Enjoy Chapter 1. 
> 
> ~Sincerely,  
> Phantom_Timelord

                Genocide – it’s a word that people rarely use now a-days but it was a word he knew well, having been a part of one himself. 3,821 resets… 3,821 resets before they were set free, 546 of those were pacifist. 546, those were the good ones although it was more as if the kid was toying with his own emotions. Then there were the neutral runs, where the kid dusted some of the monster kind. Those happened 765 times… hell they tried to kill him during those runs, attempting to play it off like an accident when the only accident that happened was that their father forgot to use protection when they were conceived. Heh…

                He sucked on the cigarette that was held between his teeth before pinching it between his index and thumb. Breathing out the smoke rose up making a slight haze before dissipating, he closed his eyes as he awaited the little piece of shit to arrive. This was the 2510th run of genocide, at least by his own calculations. After all, they should be done with Napstaton by now which means they’ll be joining him for this battle once again. Granted he knew he wasn’t exactly innocent in this, he had so many opportunities to save his brother, the others, and what did he do? He just watched as the real monster cut everyone apart… He was just as bad, if not worse for not stepping in; but he couldn’t do anything about that now. He tossed the used cig to the orange and gold checkered floor, snuffing it out with his sneaker. The familiar ding of the elevator echoed in the distance, at least he got to finish his smoke break this time.

                He listened to the sounds of small footsteps that bounced from the pillars and walls, almost like a pinball effect only the balls multiplied with every step the kid took. When they finally came to a standstill, and the sounds began to fade, he opened his eye sockets. He sighed, staring at the kid with faded eye lights, why did he even care at this point? They were just gonna reset again, so really what was the fucking point? Why did it even matter? They would either reset just to spite him, or reload until they got lucky and killed him.

                “looks like we’re back here again… what does that make this… the 492nd death?” He started as he stuffed his hands into his orange sweatshirt’s pocket. He closed his left eye as orange magic lit up in his right, “let’s just get straight to the point, shall we?” His right hand shot out as he grasps the determined soul from within the human’s chest, squeezing his magic around the corrupted soul changing it blue as it was pulled out, starting the battle. He pulled them towards him as his left hand summoned a large bone, the human’s body arching back as it moved towards him in a rag doll sort of fashion. He grabbed the bone with both hands, flashes of his brother flew into his mind fueling him when he swung at the kid. The bone colliding with the human’s body much like a bat would with a baseball, causing the child to hit the ceiling of the hall before their soul turn back to that dark red and their natural gravity took its course causing them to slam into the ground.

                The child stayed down, laying face first on the ground as Papyrus prepared himself for the next attack. Their shoulders shook as sickening giggles started muffled and grew louder as they pulled themselves up on their hands and knees. His eye sockets narrowed, “sorry, don’t think i caught the joke kid...” he responded with a sharp tone to his voice.

                The kid’s head shifted to looked up at him, eyes shut and a sickly-sweet smile was stretching across their cheeks. They pushed themselves up onto wobbly legs, the toy knife tightly gripped in their dust covered hands. “You switched it up… ha…” they continued their giggling, “and I wonder where… hah. That was when you watched us kill your brother.” They acted to mock him, making it different from the other times that Papyrus met with them in the hall.

                Papyrus dodged the blade’s attack with a side step as he forced a smile and laughed with them. Snapping his fingers as bones surrounded the child, trapping them in a circle of calcium. Bones hovering over them as he prepared to turn them into a magic trick gone wrong, his laughter dying fast. “that’s pretty Humerus, kid. Then again, so is this.” He shrugged as the floating bones started to slowly penetrate the struggling murderer. _“PAPYRUS! WHERE ARE YOU YA LAZY BONES?!”_ the voice of his brother echoed within his mind. _“MWEH HEH HEH! I WILL SURELY MAKE IT THIS TIME!”_ The anger building within Papyrus’s soul from this human’s actions. The child screamed as the bones pushed through their body, the first one aiming for the kidney, another just above the stomach. Blood sprayed onto the off-white bones and tiled floor.

_“Papy… is something wrong?”_

_“hmm, nah. i’m just tired sans.”_

_“Papyrus… do not lie to me, I will know. I see right through you after all.” Sans replied, proud of his little skeleton pun._

_“…”_

_“Really? No reaction? Hmm…. This must be more serious than I thought.”_

_He sighed, “honest sans, i just hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep recently.”_

_Sans studied him carefully before nodding, “if you say so, just know I am always here for you brother! After all I am the SANSATIONAL SANS!”_

_Papyrus groaned, before chuckling softly at the pleased reaction on San’s face._

Papyrus continued watching the bones move slowly into the human, a puddle of their own liquids now accumulating beneath them on the floor. He held his left hand up and swiped it down as the final bone struck down, pushing through their clavicle and finally into their heart. “this time, why don’t you stay dead. **_DiRtY bRoThEr KiLlEr._** ” He growled, teleporting in front of them; watching their eyes opened, those red eyes glazing over and colour dimmed. The toy knife falling to the hall floor as their grip weakened, they had a light smile on their face which reminded him of the earlier runs. He sighed, pulling his box of smokes tapping it to easily get the cigarette out. Floating it up to his teeth, as he pocketed them again. Lighting it as he took a long drag, letting his nerves settle as he recalled the bones causing the child’s body to collapse with a rather sticky splatter.

Fifteen minutes must have past, and the body was still there, the determined soul still floating stationary just above them. Strange, typically the brat didn’t take this long to send things back. Papyrus came over to the soul seeing no reaction as his magic wrapped around it. He didn’t want to touch it for fear of merging with it, or worse. Fine by him if the kid didn’t want to come back, to be fair if it reset now it would be too soon and he might just blast them the moment he saw them. He had the soul hover in front of him as he headed to the throne room, at this point he just wanted this to be over with. Putting out the cig, he knocked on the doors hearing the soft tone of the queen before entering.

The queen looked over what seemed to be possibly evacuation plans for the few remaining monsters that remained. She looked up as she heard the heavy door open, looking a little more relieved that it was Papyrus. “Papyrus… you’re still here, you really should’ve evacuated…” She explained, her tone not really reprimanding but more sorrowful.

“heh… then who would protect you? besides, i’ve come with better news.” He explained as he floated the red soul in, towards the queen. “i think we’ve been here far too long…” Papyrus stated as the queen looked over the soul, giving Papyrus another long look and a sad smile.

He watched as she summoned the other six souls to her, this was it… finally the barrier can be broken. Sans would’ve loved to see this, he teleported back to his home in Snowdin… He wanted to rest, he wanted his brother back, he wanted answers… why this run?! Why didn’t the kid reset, like every other time?! Popping into his room, he landed on the disheveled unkempt bed… with a sigh Papyrus closed his eye-sockets, “sorry sans, looks like i won’t be joining you yet…”


	2. Reminders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello People! 
> 
> I hope your day is going well, I am pleased to announce chapter 2 of my bittersweet story. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, please feel free to let me know what you think in the comments below. ^^ I appreciate all of it. 
> 
> Sincerely,  
> PhantomTimelord~

Papyrus jolted awake, his head lifting from the metal desk left in disarray from his sudden movement. He groaned as he laid his head into his hands, trying to shift through memories that had transpired into the twisted terror of the past. Seven months, and sixteen days he’s been on the surface. Two months since monsters were given equal rights, he supposed it helped that there was video evidence that a human child attempted mass genocide… Three weeks, four days and seventeen hours since he got this job. Muffet had threatened to send Cupcake after him if he didn’t get his ass out of the house, he really should thank her sometime. And he really hadn’t felt like getting dragged down a street by a cupcake spider.

 

_He was sleeping, or rather trying to when he heard his phone ring. He pressed the volume button to silence the call, he really didn’t want to talk to anyone. The nightmares were getting worse, draining him of his energy. It hadn’t started off that way, or maybe it did… things tend to merge together after so long. There were numerous amounts of honey bottles throughout his apartment._

_His phone rang again, and he used his magic to chuck the phone against the wall. Pleased with the residing smack it made when it met the dry wall. Papyrus laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling as he let his mind wander. Sans would’ve barged in by now, calling him lazy bones and that they needed to get ready for patrols. Everything was setting him off, and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. He was useless. He failed Sans. Why couldn’t he just move, why did he let that… that thing take the only pure thing in his life. The one person he wanted to keep safe, and he failed. He didn’t deserve to be up here, on the surface, free… It should’ve been Sans up here, Sans would’ve appreciated everything. The sunset, the trees, the stars. Sans always wanted to see the real stars… Papyrus tried shutting his eyes, feeling the tears rush down his cheekbones. He wished it was him in Sans’s place, but no the universe didn’t care about what he wanted. So why should he care about it, he was done._

_He needed a drink… Something to just numb his soul for a little longer, just enough so he could sleep. He pushed himself up into a sitting position on his bed, as he looked for his hoodie that was thrown on his dresser. Standing up completely, feeling his knees shake as he tried to steady himself. Once satisfied that he wasn’t going to fall over, he teleported to the dresser, feeling his legs giving out as he landed smacking his skull against the edge of the drawer that he threw his hoodie on. “fuck…” he muttered as he leaned against the wall, his hand pressed up against his left eye. He pulled his knees up to his chest, “sorry blue.”_

_It took him thirty-five minutes to pull himself together enough and get off the floor. His skull still stung, his legs felt off, and he was so tired with everything, with everyone and their pity. He certainly didn’t need it, nor did he want it. His soul hurt, and he just… he just… he pulled his orange hoodie over his head, flipping the hood up before snapping his fingers and landing in muffet’s new bar. He was greeted with the usual “heya paps”, and “how’s it going Rus?”, and the new one “Good job getting the last soul papyrus.” That one he didn’t know how to feel about it. It wasn’t… he couldn’t explain it… He played it off as he normally did and moved towards the bar where the familiar miss Muffet was… glaring at… him. “hey muffet, why the look? I know I haven’t been paying my tab but- “_

_“Save it Papyrus, I do not want to hear it. You have been ignoring my calls, hapstablook’s calls, and from what I heard you lost your job cause you stopped showing up!” Muffet was calling him out on his shit, and she was not pleased with him. “Look I know that you’re going through a rough patch right now, losing sans like that...”_

_Papyrus’s face grew dark, he didn’t need her to remind him about that. What did she know anyway, how could they possibly know what that felt like?! He could feel his body tensing as he struggled to keep his own emotions under control._

_“But you need to realise that there are still friends that care about you.” She paused, her own look softening with her words._

_He sighed, forcing a smile on his face as he responded. “I broke my phone, and I didn’t like the pace of the job… not enough breaks.” He was ignoring the bit about sans, he didn’t feel up to getting in an argument with her. “I am looking for another job, maybe something in science… haven’t done that in a long time.”_

_“Then I know just the place.” Muffet smiled at him, two hands on her hips, and the other in that thinking pose. He could feel the sweat on his skull starting to accumulate. She wheeled off on those roller-skates of hers into the back room, and when she returned she handed him a piece of paper. “Here, this should be more up your alley Papyrus…”_

_He reached for it, but before he could grab it. She pulled it back to her, her typical face that made his soul shake in slight fear. “uh, uh… you have to promise that you will take better care of yourself. Don’t do it for me, but for your brother… He wouldn’t want you to give up.”_

 

His hands slid down his face, fingertips stopping just above his jaw as his eye lights glanced up towards the clock that was hanging above the sample fridge’s wall.  **6:27**  it read, and considering when he started nearly 9 hours prior... it was most likely morning. He glanced around the room, twisting in his desk chair to get a better assessment of the damage.

Papers were thoroughly scattered about the lab, centrifuges were out of place, cabinets were open and it appeared that one of the lights had either died out or exploded… He couldn’t tell at that moment. In any case, it just meant he had to clean up, organise and finish up that report for the two who would be taking over after his shift. The first being Gabriel Webster, aka the Gabester. One of the two assistants in this section. Gabe was alright for a human, shorter than himself by at least four inches, tan skin, large nose, light brown hair that stuck out every which direction and green eyes that sparkled when he discovered something new. Heh, weird guy… and then there was Yui Hamada. That woman had a lot of perseverance, and she tended to keep the three of them on track, or rather she attempted too. She was a short woman maybe 5’0” even, with a blond pixie cut hair that had streaks of colours throughout her hair, light skin, hazel eyes that would narrow when she entered the workplace and saw the mess that typically happened when a frozen turkey gets embedded into the wall due to the unfortunate accident of an experiment. Well… hey that was an interesting thanksgiving.

Papyrus huffed, picking up the glasses that were laying on the desk and propped them on. Making sure it was attached properly with tape, can’t have those falling off after all. He pushed himself up from his seat at the desk, his right eye lighting up as he focused on lifting the papers onto the desks, he could organize it later… if he remembered. Next thing was the glass shards that laid scattered across the floor from the broken beakers, with a snap of his fingers and a bit of magic, he teleported the glass into the trash bin. That took… he glanced back at the clock that read  **6:42,** fifteen minutes… With a yawn, he stretched his arms back and over his head, successfully popping vertebrae as he leaned back.

_“Papyrus! That’s rude!”_

_“heh, sorry bro. just wanted to loosen up.”_

_“Still, while I appreciate that you’re finally taking care of yourself… but try not to lose yourself.”_

_“… sans, no…”_

_“Sans yes! Mweh heh heh!”_

His bro always had a love for puns, a love that Papyrus couldn’t bring himself to admit that he appreciated the word play. Sans would’ve never let him hear the end of it, and that brought a small soft smile to his face. Shaking his skull, he tried to dismiss the memories, pleasant ones that had changed into bittersweet reminders of what use to be. He heard the automatic sliding glass doors to the lab open behind him, just as he had started to work on sorting the mess of research papers that was piled up on his desk.

“Yo! Rus, how was the night… shift?” The familiar voice of Gabe entered the room, Papyrus honestly didn’t know where the guy put all his energy. “So, did you set off the converter again? Or did you just decide that today was the day to sort the files?”

He chuckled as Gabe came over to help him with the papers, “more along the lines of snoozed and accidentally used magic.” He explained simply as he sorted the notes into three piles, research; notes; and equations. Stars the amount of time it would take for them to get it all back into the files… it made him tired just thinking about it.

“Oh man, really?”

Papyrus stopped when he heard the excited tone in Gabe’s voice. Looking over at him, before rolling his eye lights at his colleague. It was at this point Gabe begun to talk about some pop cultural reference about some movie called poltergeist? Humans are weird, and it probably didn’t help that they forgot that they trapped all of monster kind under… He stopped himself from continuing that line of thought, it was easier than accidentally snapping at Gabe for something he didn’t do.

“Gabe man, you do realise that ghost monsters exist, right?” He asked as they had gotten through at least half of the stack of mismatched papers.

“Really?! Oh man that’s so cool! Okay. Okay, question.”

“answer.” He grinned, gotta love word association games.

“Funny.” Gabe deadpanned, before continuing. “Seriously, I know you said that monsters are made of magic, but what does that even mean?”

This was normal occurrence for Papyrus, the questions about monsters and what was it like. It was all repetitious, but what could he do. “it means exactly what it is, we’re made of magic. simple as that, Gabester.” He chuckled at his own answer, again looking over towards the clock.  **7:09**. “alright Gabe, I gotta get out of here, before boss lady rips my head off for staying too late.”

“Aw man, so soon? We could’ve made the magnetic pulse cannon, magnetising everything within a 20-kilometre radius!” Gabe stated as he got this comedic glint in his eyes, a warning of the engineer’s prankster side. Sometimes Papyrus wondered why the rest of the building even puts up with their shenanigans.

“and mess up all the computers too, and possibly our phones.” He commented back with a chuckle as he started to leave the room, “catch ya in a couple days Gabe.”

================================================================

He looked up at the morning sky, he was back in his typical orange hoodie, a pair of grey slacks, and those white sneakers with the blood-orange stripes. Papyrus yawned, as he walked down the street passing by humans and the occasional monster. He didn’t want to sleep, after all he already napped at work, no point in doing it again… so coffee it was… He saw the little coffee shop in the distance, the small tan and grey building with its round pane windows and revolving door. It was nice, even if it was a little out of the way for him. He looked down at his phone, messing with some of the apps as he got closer to the entrance when he walked into someone. There was a moment of silence as he looked at the human, who looked a little surprised herself, and her coffee cup appeared to be missing a lid along with half of its contents.


	3. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papy struggles with communicating politely with humans! Really brother? That's not how you treat someone who's trying to be nice! Mweh heh heh, I suppose I'm just gonna have to show him... but... how can I? he doesn't listen very well... even less so now. hmmm...

If someone had asked him, what his ideal day would be… Running into a human and getting espresso splashed onto him, wouldn’t be it. He looked at the smaller human, then back at his phone which was luckily, left unscathed. He let out a soft sigh of relief as he locked and pocketed it, then turned his attention back to the human. They had short brown hair with what looked like multi-colored tips which flared out from underneath their panda beanie. His gaze came down to meet their grey eyes, then passed briefly over to their chest where their soul stayed carefully protected; and finally, to the hand that held the now half empty coffee cup.

“Oh stars, I’m really sorry ‘bout that.” She apologized as the last few seconds caught up to her.

It was Papyrus’s turn to freeze as his mind went over to what she started with. “S… Stars?” he asked, his voice breaking into disbelief as a flood of distance memories rushed through his skull.

_He watched as his brother stomped throughout the thrashed living room, shocked at the sight that held before him. “Stars, Papy. What in the world happened?!” He asked waving his arms around as he motioned to the mess._

_“wasn’t me bro, the dam-…”_

_“Language!” Sans interrupted quickly, as he placed his fists on his hips._

_Papyrus shrugged and continued, “sorry, like i said bro, it was the cat running everywhere! Don’t understand why you got him…”_

_“… You’ve gotta be kitten me Papyrus,” Sans started, ignoring the audible groan that his brother had produced. “Toby’s a great cat, just needs more attention. Kind of like you do when you’re having one of your bad days.”_

“-and I can help pay for the dry cleaning if you want,”

It had seemed as he went back to a better time, the human was rambling on. He held up his hands in that whoa slow down gesture, as he chuckled getting her full attention. “don’t worry ‘bout it, besides I should’ve payed more attention to where I was going instead of my phone. So really, I should’ve been apologizing to you.” Papyrus quickly explained, as he just wanted to avoid interacting with anyone apart from the barista who’d take his order.

He attempted to step around her to continue to his quest for coffee, getting his headphones set back onto his skull. However, he found he had to stop and take a step back as she deliberately got in his way. Her free hand on her hip as she stared into his sockets, giving him this uneasy feeling. What was wrong with this human?

“No, really… I’m sorry, and I know you probably don’t get to hear that often. Maybe we’re both at fault here, and that’s okay.”

_Yup, she’s rambling again…_ Papyrus sighed as he maintained a neutral tired look on his skull. His shoulders slumped down more, as his hand stopped trying to adjust the headset and rested it inside his jacket. “it’s fine, really. I just want to get my coffee and go.” He tried explaining, slightly annoyed at this point. Why did humans have to be so persistent?

“Then…” she paused as if thinking, stars if all humans were like this he’d go nuts. “Let me buy you your coffee!” She stared at him with this looked he’d seen on a small murderous monster several times before. He really hated when they became determined so easily, it just brought up a past he tried to forget. 

He blinked shaking the memory from his mind and stared at the human who kept blocking his path. “what?” he asked, not sure if he heard that right.

“I. Want. To. Buy. Your. Coffee!” She repeated, carefully enunciating each word. “Then we just promise to pay better attention to our surroundings, and never have to run into each other again.”

“Right…” Papyrus dragged the word out a little, making a clicking sound behind his teeth. “as much as I would like to take you up on that offer… it really doesn’t matter what you want at this point.” He explained, watching her determined expression falter. “I’ve had a long day… I am going to buy myself a coffee, you’re gonna go your own way and hopefully we’ll pay better attention.” His voice sounded a little stiff and cold, but he’d rather not owe them anything. “you go your way, and I’ll go mine. Simple as that.” His patience was really running thin today, and honestly ever since the remaining few monsters left the underground, it was like all monsters are fragile and need protecting from going extinct.

“O-oh…” the human looked taken aback, stepping aside to let him pass. “Sorry, I just-…”

He shrugged, as he finally got to move pass her. “I get it, you were ‘ **trying to be nice.** ’ Doesn’t mean ya have too.” He explained, before entering the building and leaving her to her own devices outside. He let out a sigh, as the door closed behind him and the sounds off the busy coffee shop filled his ears. He was finally free of interacting with that human, now just one more to… he looked next to him and groaned as his pinched the bridge of his nasal passage with his phalanges.

“Well maybe **I** want to be.” She apparently didn’t want to let this go and was suddenly making this way more trouble than he was worth. Why? Why did some humans have to be this way?! It made no sense what-so-ever! Papyrus looked at the line, there were at least three people ahead of him.

“why would you want to be? have something you regret?” he asked, somewhat sarcastically. He really wished he had a smoke right now, it would make this whole situation that much easier. Or rather, that’s what he told himself.

“As a matter of fact, I do. I dropped my coffee on you.” The human replied quickly, sounding slightly annoyed with his tone. “On top of that… I need a new coffee, seeing as mine is all over your sweatshirt.”

“welp.” He shrugged, as he focused on moving forward in line. “how 'bout this then, you get your **own** **damn** coffee and I’ll get mine.” He really wanted to be left alone, but apparently that was too much for his lazy ass to ask for. He supposed it was time for plan b; if she was going to try to pay for his drink. He took out his phone, pulling up the app that came along with the coffee shop making it easier to order when the line was busy. At least he was a step ahead, made it easier and left less of the awkward looks about adding several pumps of raw honey to his black coffee.

“I can do what I like, thank you very much. And if I want to pay for your coffee-…” she paused as she watched him step out of line and sit down in the closet seat. “what… are you doing?”

“I’m giving up, you win. You can buy my coffee.” He explained as he forced himself to relax his posture, shrugging as he closed his eye sockets.

“I… win?” she repeated, the look on her face suddenly more pleased then annoyed. “Sweet! Alright, so what would you like?”

“surprise me…” he had no intention of waiting around for her order to show up.

“Okay!” she grinned, apparently very pleased. Humans were so simple sometimes, if they won the argument they can be happy. And then leave him alone to his own devices. He watched as she studied the menu as if trying to decipher which one would suit his tastes. His brother would get a similar look when trying to figure out a crossword, or when he experimented with dinner… Stars he missed those god-awful tacos, not so much the puking that came with it.

He heard his name called at the pickup counter and chuckled softly to himself as he stood up. Papyrus walked over to the opposite counter, just as that human got to the register. She looked about the room; almost as if she lost him, then realization hit as he took a sip. The human looked as if she didn’t know if she should be pissed, amused, or confused about what just happened. He gave her a mocked salute as he headed for the exit. That slight buzz from the honey was starting to kick in. Checkmate. He thought as he started walking in the direction of his apartment. Hopefully, he wouldn’t run into her again; but knowing his luck… it was almost certain.


End file.
